


Artwork for Shut Out the Light and Lead Me Somewhere

by dephigravity



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Bottom Jensen, Fanart, Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, NSFW Art, Panties, Prostitute Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: Artwork for my spn_reversebang collaboration with akintay (whispered_story).Jensen needs money and he needs it quickly. He never thought he'd be desperate enough to turn to prostitution, but it fixes things – until it doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Fic Links:** [LJ](http://akintay.livejournal.com/210331.html) | [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9606554?view_full_work=true)
> 
> For [spn_reversebang](http://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/)
> 
> reblog on [tumblr](http://diabolicalgrin.tumblr.com/post/156887890863/shut-out-the-light-and-lead-me-somewhere-the)

**Banner**

 

**Lead Me Into Temptation**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/dephigravity78/28060015/83152/83152_900.png)  
)

 

**Tuition Assistance**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/dephigravity78/28060015/84338/84338_900.png)  


 

**Man in the Mirror**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/dephigravity78/28060015/80210/80210_900.png)  


 

**Headers**

 

**Divider**

 

**Navigation Buttons**

 

**Icons**  
  


 

Thank you for looking at my art and out be sure to check out 's wonderful fic! 

[](http://akintay.livejournal.com/210331.html)


End file.
